battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The killjoys
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis or King of all 42 for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Hello Welcome to battlefront wiki, killjoys Anakin Skyobiliviator 22:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Welcome the wiki, me, Anakin Skyobiliviator, and Kingofall42 are the admins, if you are a modder, and have some mods of yours, please post some images in your userpage, I hope you enjoy your stay The killjoys, is there any nickname you like use to refer to you as? *I'm newer to wiki's, how do i reply with out messing up your message . 22:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Message Ok what you need to do is this, go to my talk page and press leave message to edit a message you need to press edit message, and type what you want at the end of my message, but leave all messages on my talk page, so that I can get those messages. . 04:42, July 23, 2011 (UTC) No, no, no What you do is to click the "Leave a Message" button on the top of the talk page. Then it will give you a blank spot to type on, put your message there and click publish on the bottom of the message box. And please type in something on the "Subject/headline" box too! Glad to help a fellow rookiee. Anakin Skyobiliviator 19:22, July 23, 2011 (UTC) And please sign with four tides (~) Yup Nice work. Now sign it with 4 ~ in a row, no spaces Anakin Skyobiliviator 21:01, July 23, 2011 (UTC) "Help us, Killjoys, you are one of our only hope" Since you stated that you have both BF1 and 2, I would like to assign you an importent job: update each BF1 related article with vital information. Replace every "?" with the correct number of equiptment. May the Force be with you, Rookie. Anakin Skyobiliviator 21:16, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Neat... I had Battlefront 2 PC version. Originally, I am a general, but after my computer ran low in memory of a partly downloaded mod, I had to get my computer fixed and had to reinstall the game altoagther...by the way, you can introduce your self to the Wiki by blog page. Anakin Skyobiliviator 19:44, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to stay here? Are you going to be a consistent user on this site? Anakin Skyobiliviator 20:20, July 24, 2011 (UTC) User page Buddy, do something to your user page. Make it look intresting! Anakin Skyobiliviator 06:33, July 25, 2011 (UTC) sig. Please sign you name with four ~s after every message.Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Grifball nice pic, why don't you use it as your profile pic?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) profile pic remember when you put your mouse over your user tab in the corner of your screen, and sooner or later, a box scrolled down saying "My talk" and so on? Click "My Preferences" then scroll down until you see a tab name "Avatar" it should show you the grey head you have now, if you still has the grifball pic in your "My pictures" (that is if you got Microsoft window), click "Choose file" select the pic and then click the "OK" tab on my picture, then scroll to the bottom then click save. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 05:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) cool now, do you need help to decorate your profile page?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ps:Remember to sign your message with 4 ~s write are you satisfied by your message on your profile? If not write something better and I will do the changing.Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:15, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Take a look look at your profile page, like it?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Apprenticeship Congratulations, you are now promoted to be an apprentice by Anakin Skyobiliviator! That, young one, means that if you have any question, you can come to me. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 19:41, August 12, 2011 (UTC) School Hey guys, I just want to tell you my school open on monday, so I won't be avalable during the afternoons, but do feel free to leave a message at my talk page, I will respond as soon as I can. Thanks! :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Impressive, Most impressive... Congrats, young one, you are now the User of the Month!!!! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Joke Hi Guys! Can you vote my jokes? :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:22, August 13, 2011 (UTC) BF3 proof I found a proof of battlefront 3 at work in LA. Look here . I like this guy on youtube, so I distribute his proofs to lift people's hope. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:32, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Good to have you back! Did you watch the video I showed you? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 17:17, September 5, 2011 (UTC)